Secret Meetings
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Sort of like a sequel to "Midnight Encounters" but you don't need to read that one to understand this one. Lime, of course. R&R please. This was nominated in the Gallagher Girl 2009 Fanfiction Awards for 'Best Lemon/Lime.'


AHA! I got the sequel out early, I think that deserves applause don't you? Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for the date!" I called to Cammie as I turned a corner; she was silently looking at the bug she'd used in my room. This was a perfect set-up. In a few minutes she'd be up in her little tower, thinking of her next move, and I'd meet her there. Smirking to myself I headed up there, taking care to hide myself perfectly from her until I wanted her to see me.

Twenty minutes after I got there, she arrived; she went strait to one of the windows to lean over. She was looking at the stars, and her simple beauty distracted me from my mission for a second. Her jean skirt accented her smooth legs perfectly, and the moonlight reflected onto her face wonderfully. Her silky brown hair was pulled into a casual pony-tail, some of it trailing on to the shoulders of her pale blue button blouse. I shook myself from my stupor quickly and stood, walking behind her silently before wrapping an arm around her waist.

She turned her head to look at me in surprise, "Zach, what are…" I cut her off, pulling her lips into a passionate kiss before turning her around to face me.

"Do you want me, Gallagher Girl?" I whispered huskily in her ear, I felt her buck against my hips as the sound of my voice sent ripples through her body. I pushed her more against me; I undid her bra through her shirt. Smirking as she gasped and arched into me. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she felt how turned on I was.

She pressed her face against my chest, "Yes," she whispered, her lips muffled slightly against my shirt. Smirking, I let a hand work its way up her blouse; I quickly worked the straps of her bra so they came off easily and it fell to the ground. "Zach!" she gasped as one my hands lightly touched across her breasts. I started kissing her neck as I pushed her up on to the windowsill to sit.

"Say it," I commanded her, kneading her breasts in both my hands now.

"I-I want you!" Cammie stuttered slightly, I smirked against her neck, biting down again, leaving another hickey for later; she'd have several by the time this was all over.

"Good," I told her as I claimed her lips once more. I started kissing down her neck again, unbuttoning her shirt as I came to the annoying buttons. Laying several open mouthed kisses along the valley between her breasts. She moaned as her hands began fingering through my hair, if she wasn't careful I wouldn't be able to control myself. When I came to the barrier of her skirt I pushed it up her legs to show my destination.

I pushed her panties aside, letting my knuckles slip along her folds, she shuttered against my skin. She was warm, wet and warm. Cammie definitely wanted me, smirking I trailed my tongue along her slit. I let my eyes look to her face as I continue this, her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. Her hands were still laced in my hair, pushing on my head, wanting release. I reveled in the effect I was having on her as I heard her moans.

I slipped my tongue inside of her, making her moans louder. I started thrusting it in and out, and her body arched, her hips bucking against my face. Cammie wanted more, I could tell. I swirled my tongue as it was in her, bring forth the loudest moan from Cammie so far. I smirked, as well as I actually could smirk at the moment, as she pushed my face against her more with her hands. She was starting to come now, as I twirled my tongue, thrusting it in and out.

As she came she shouted my name, I loved how it sounded, my name screamed in ecstasy with her voice. I lapped her flowing juices from her as they came, she was gasping as she came down from her orgasm. I leaned back on my hands, watching her as she grasped on the window frame. I snatched her bra from the floor, hiding it in my pants pocket. She looked down at me then. Cammie's eyes were flaming; they traveled down my body, stopping on the bulge in the front of my pants. I saw her smirk before kneeling down in front of me.

"Zach…" she started, her voice taking a seductive tone, "do _you_ want _me_?"

"Possibly," I told her, ignoring her eyebrow raise.

"You know...your body is betraying your true feelings," she told me as she crawled lightly to straddle me.

"Oh I know Cammie," I sighed out; maybe it would be ok to let her pleasure me now...just for a little while. My eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward, trailing open-mouthed kisses along my neck and jaw. I groaned, she was FAR too good at this. She was grinding against me, creating the most amazing friction between us. That was when we both heard the footsteps sounding at the bottom of the staircase, someone was coming. My eyes shot open as Cammie froze.

Cammie sat up and immediately started buttoning her top, as she got to the middle button I pulled her up, pulling her towards the hiding spot I'd used earlier. She hit the wall harder then needed, but I cushioned her head's impact with my hand. As we breathless waited for the person to leave I lightly checked her body for any damage from the impact against the wall. I found none, but her head was now resting against my chest, and I had a feeling she was beginning to fall asleep. If nothing else it was driving me insane to have her so close to me, and I could smell exactly what I'd just done to her.

Exactly twelve minutes and thirteen seconds later the footfalls were going back down the stairs. I looked down at Cammie, asleep, just as I thought. I pulled her into my arms, letting her head rest against my shoulder. I descended the stairs silently, making sure not to be seen by whoever had been up in the tower a few minutes ago. As I got to Cammie's floor I saw Solomon leaning against the wall next to her door. I continued on, pretending not to care when inside I was freaking out. Solomon was smirking at me, I knew that wasn't good.

"Nice to know who the one that keeps disappearing with Cammie is, I had a feeling it was you," Solomon spoke with ease, like he had no care in the world. Then his voice turned serious as I pasted him into Cammie's room, "Hurt her, and I'll hurt you." As I turned my head to look at him, he was gone. I slipped Cammie into her bed; none of her room-mates were there. I left quickly, not wanting to get caught. I passed Bex and Macey, arguing about where Cammie was, they gave me a 'look' when they saw me. I smirked and ignored them, I headed strait to my room. I could probably get a shower in before bed, Grant and Jonas probably wouldn't notice…much. I was beginning to see the turn-on that came with clandestine interaction.

* * *

R&R please!! - Ray


End file.
